cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Break Ride
The Break Ride is a term seen in the Season 3 of the anime. It refers to riding a unit on top of another unit that possesses a specific type of skill, unofficially known as Break Ride skill. In essence, this refers to skills that do not apply while that unit exists on the vanguard circle, but are only activated when the user rides a new unit on top of them. All Break Ride units so far are grade 3, have 11000 base Power, and with the Lord ability, some form of power increase skill on attack, and a unique Break Ride skill. All Break Ride skills so far have some common components - they give an extra 10000 Power to the unit that appears on top of them. They also all require the user to ride a unit of the same clan in order to activate. And, all of them are Limit Break 4 - meaning that your damage has to be 4 or more at the moment you Break Ride, otherwise these skills will not activate. Rulings It is important to note that the timing check for Break Ride skills happens before the timing check for on-ride skills for new units. Consider the following scenarios: *You have 3 damage. You ride Great Silver Wolf, Garmore on top of Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. At this moment Gancelot's Break Ride skill will not activate, even if you were to use Garmore's Counter Blast to Superior Call Master of Pain to increase your damage to 4. Your chance to use the Break Ride skill has already disappeared by the time Master of Pain is called. However, other skills with different timings activate as normal. For example: *You have 4 damage. You ride Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon on top of Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon. First you resolve Vowing Sword Dragon's Break Ride skill, retiring 1 of your opponent's rear-guards. At this moment Gauntlet Buster Dragon's skill also activates, increasing its power and critical. *You have 4 damage. You ride Great Silver Wolf, Garmore on top of Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. In this scenario it is possible to use Garmore's Counter Blast first in order to call a new unit, and then Gancelot's skill to increase its power. Typically, all normal Rides (during the Ride Phase) as well as all Superior Rides (that specifically mention Ride) activate Break Ride skills, regardless of the timing. Note the difference between these two scenarios: *You have 4 damage. You have Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver as Vanguard. You Bind Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex during your Main Phase, and during the Battle Phase, after your opponent guards against Spino Driver, you use Dark Rex's skill to Superior Ride it. Then, Spino Driver's Break Ride skill activates immediately. Note that in this case, you must first retire the 3 units required to Superior Ride Dark Rex, and subsequently two more to activate Spino Driver's Break Ride skill. *You have 4 damage. You have Solitary Liberator, Gancelot as vanguard. You boost with Spring Breeze Messenger successfully, Superior Calling White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore from your deck. At this moment you activate Pellinore's skill, moving it to the Vanguard circle. Gancelot's Break Ride effect will not activate, because Pellinore's skill is '''not '''a Ride, as indicated by the official card text. List of Break Ride units *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (Tachikaze) *Bad End Dragger (Spike Brothers) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster (Nova Grappler) *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon (Aqua Force) *Dauntless Drive Dragon (Kagerō) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (Narukami) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon (Narukami) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Shadow Paladin) *King of Masks, Dantarian (Dark Irregulars) *Miracle Pop, Eva (Pale Moon) *Oracle Queen, Himiko (Genesis) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert (Bermuda Triangle) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel (Angel Feather) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley (Royal Paladin) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Gold Paladin) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Link Joker) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis (Gold Paladin) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis (Genesis) Category:Card mechanics